


【銀魂/土山】若能擁有的話⋯⋯

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山, 山崎中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 山崎中心、土山向接上文→他所知道的「土方さん，我真的●●●●●」
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru





	【銀魂/土山】若能擁有的話⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

> -捏了設定，END後説明  
> -BGM：IA-クラウドライダー

意識還沒完全恢復，但確實知道自己還活著。

與虛的對戰後過了一年多，據研究員說他所受的創傷對本來的身體負荷過大，肉體要待在培養器裡直到完全康復才能使用。整個研究所的研究員都不太記得山崎的存在，就只有由一開始就照顧他的那位常常來為他的肉體調整。研究員知道他回復意識後決定給予他機械警察的身體，讓他能在身體好回來前不會跟社會太過脫軌。

『至少擁有作為人的意識。』

山崎他這麼想，反正機械人也沒有甚麼不便。只是他離開的那天，他仍記不起自己的記憶，他帶著沒有溫度的鋼鐵身體，重新回到社會。

真選組解散，各散東西，唯獨土方繼續做著警察這職業。現在作為機械警察的山崎，由於沒有工作經驗，就被部門派往鄉下地方就職。透過高清顯示器，映入眼簾的是一位比他高、嘴裡叨著口煙，用力從瓶子裡擠出淡黃色的糊狀物體到牛肉飯上的人。這個人走到山崎的面前打量一番。

「新人嗎？我是土方十四郎。站在那裡幹甚麼，工作了。」

誤打誤撞下他繼續跟隨土方繼續擔任警察。鄉下地方要處理的事情不多，但對沒有記憶的山崎來說，每一天每一件事都是充滿未知數。第一天，土方帶著他巡邏，他盡可能觀察街道，利用最新處理器，用最快的速度將街道和土方的説明寫入新式的記憶體裡。

「喂那個誰，聽到了嗎？」土方途中發現機械警察沒有給予回應便停下腳步，回頭看了他一眼。

「⋯⋯」山崎將開想對他說他不是那個誰而是，而是⋯⋯但想說出的那幾個字像是亂碼一樣，沒辦法組織成語言説出來。「是，聽到了，現正輸入『喂那個誰，聽到了嗎？』為長官的常用句子。」

「喂喂喂，你這是中毒了吧。」

山崎覺得這情景好像在哪裡發生過。但他迅速搜尋一次資料庫，結果仍是查無此項。他繼續跟上土方，執行任務。

幾天後，土方才收到沒處名的信件説明山崎並沒有預設的警察系統，需要土方教導和說明他一切和公職的事，經過學習程序後，他的系統會自動幫寫入資料庫。他收起信件，煩躁地按了幾下蛋黃醬形狀的打火機，點燃起叨在嘴上的煙，深吸了一口，仰頭緩緩吐出雲霧。在他一旁的山崎，靜靜地新建文件夾將這一幕寫入在裡面。

土方改變了對機械警察的教導方式，他日常就是帶他出去巡邏。當然每天的巡邏都會有小意外發生，比如是土方會被街坊調侃他的肺和味覺就快報廢，他會兇一下他們。或是會有一些年長的女性做了飯菜，在街上「偶遇」他，知道他不會收下就將食物交到山崎手上。

一人一機械人，一前一後的在街上巡邏的情況，隨著時間過去，已成這裡的日常光景。不會再有人好奇這樣的鄉下地方會有機械人出現。而土方也逐漸習慣這個「機械人」在身邊的生活，現在會讓他跟自己巡邏、審問犯人和當跑腳。

全新、大容量的記憶體裡，寫入與警察職務有關的資料。此外，還會像寫報告一樣把每一天的土方記錄下來，他總覺得自己不是第一次做這種事。

這樣的生活，一過就是一年多。

那個為土方而設的文件夾，早已開到了過百個。裡面不止土方的生活，還有情感程序的產物。時間越久，山崎就覺得自己好像越沈迷在眼前這位長官身上。低頭處理公文的認真、為蛋黃醬奔波或是對犯人說話等等，他的目光漸漸無法離開土方。

土方さん，我真的●●●●●

每當他笑著思考到這裡，系統就像出錯一樣，只會彈出亂碼，甚至停機。再這樣下去，他知道身體會撐不住，這個運算對機械人來說，還是太困難。

直到某天萬事屋的坂田出現，以前的真選組的警察證明山崎身上掉出來，那張證件照讓他憶起自己是山崎退，那個一直默默地努力進行監察任務的山崎。這是山崎最沒想到的情況，原來眼前的人是自己的舊相識。那時比起尷尬，更多的是對他們吐槽的憤怒。坂田帶來的一連串騷動完結後，終於又回到只有他和土方的時間。

他開始思考著鋼鐵的身體，是否真的沒有不便。在當機械人的期間，失憶的自己再怎樣喜歡土方，這一年裡也從沒感覺到兩手不小心觸碰到而傳來觸電的感覺、也感受不到從土方身上傳來的溫暖。如果機械人也能感受到溫度就好了，至少現在⋯⋯不會覺得份外冰冷。

「副⋯⋯土方さん，我是山崎，請問現在有空嗎？」他捧著清酒到土方的和室外，將酒放在在身旁，像兩年多前一樣單膝跪下等待裡面的人回應。只是他自己發出合成的聲音一直在他腦海裡揮之不去。

「嗯。」聲音因隔著一扇紙門而變得悶悶的。

「是，打擾了。」山崎聽到回覆後腦海裡冰冷的聲音終於消去，他拉開紙門，把東西放到裡面，準備轉身關門之際卻看到土方抬手示意不用關門。

山崎將清酒放到土方的面前，心裡預計倒多少份後，如兩年多前一像小心翼翼倒酒，只是眼裡高清的顯示器跳出綠色的數據，平時都不覺得異常和明顯的人功智能，這天卻份外刺眼。他的心裡越發複雜的情緒並不阻礙處理器的運算，完美地倒出合適分量的酒，而不是土方慣常的分量。

土方不太在意酒的分量對不對，等他放下酒瓶後，拿起酒瓶想為他倒酒時才看到只有一隻杯。他的手在空中僵住了一下，生硬地放回原位。他抬手用力地撓頭，彷彿想把莫名其妙升起的煩躁感壓下去。

將一切收在眼底的山崎，他的分析器擅自替他分柝土方的行為。他能知道土方用了多大力度撓頭，甚至透過他的呼吸速度和心跳速率得知他的情緒。

沒有溫度的鋼鐵身體，將兩年不見的溫度下降。

他開始猜想，是不是因為這副身體，土方從他踏進這空間後，沒有叫過他一聲「山崎」。即使搭載了最新的處理器，仍然無法處理一路以來的感情，現在還突然加上了多年的情感。計算超出負荷，已無法再承受更多的情感。

回過神來，出現了土方放大的臉，他在用手替自己擦甚麼？被人觸碰卻感受不到溫度，有點沮喪的山崎亂抹自己的臉，看到的是沒顏色的液體。不是機油的話，難道是⋯⋯怎麼可能，機械人不會有眼淚吧？顯示器裡土方的臉被一堆堆出現的紅色亂碼遮蓋，腦海傳來警告的警報聲令山崎手足無措。

土方さん⋯⋯土方さん！土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん土方さん

很想念你，很想，很想你。  
土方さん——

「●●●●，阿崎！●●●●●」

終於聽到了，土方さん，還想對你說一直都很喜⋯⋯

＞＞＞

土方聯絡了機械警察的負責部門，他們來到這寒酸的鄉下地方，已經是五天之後。身穿黑西裝的政府人員跟他聊了幾句，像是回收垃圾一樣，隨意將山崎的身體扔到貨櫃裡。土方盡可能保持一臉平淡，直到他們走了，他又開始抽煙。

「喂把蛋黃醬拿⋯⋯」

聲音裡帶著怒意的主人，後悔了。

大戰後的兩年，習慣自己變回一個人。處理公務上沒有甚麼問題，在真選組時已經習慣獨自處理大量，更何況這鄉下的小地方。只是在山崎來了後，昔日的習慣再次一點一點地浮現。脱口而出的「喂」，現在已經不在了。

自此之後，巡邏時不會再見到一人一機械人在路上吵鬧的情景。初時還會有人問他發生甚麼事，到後來他們都不會再想起曾經有個機械人跟著他巡邏，變回原來一樣沈默的土方自己提著一大袋蛋黃醬回去屯所。

解決了晚餐後，他發現有一封信在地上。他不慢不急地打開信封，信裡的是電腦打印出來均一大小、統一工整的字。信封雖沒處名，但一看文字就能猜到是新政府寄來。第一頁非常官方，都是贊揚土方的能力，第二頁開首卻是小說一樣的展開。

「嘖，甚麼東西，作文嗎？」

「對不起，土方さん，下次會寫好一點的！」

土方轉頭望向聲音來源，稍長的黑髮綁成的小辮隨著那人的四十五度鞠躬下垂，深藍色羽織下是一身樸素到不能再樸素的和服，在月亮柔和的光線下顯得有點虛弱。

「阿崎。」「是，土方さん，我回來了。」

熟悉不過的男聲再次傳入土方的耳內，他用力揉搓著山崎的頭後，捧起他的頭隔著瀏海親了額頭。土方的手和唇上殘留著屬於山崎的溫度，他牽著微溫的手帶他坐在和室外的緣側讓他等一等，土方拿清酒和酒杯回來，山崎垂眸倒出土方慣常分量的酒。

山崎每喝一口，土方就為重新為他倒滿一杯。一口接一口淡淡的清酒倒進嘴裡，不知不覺間他放下酒杯，頭枕在土方的膝上，彷彿閉上眼就能睡著。土方把自己的羽織脫下蓋到他身上，右手放到他的頭上，手指纏著他的頭髮。

醉了的山崎抬手順著土方的手臂捉到他的手，拉著他的手到自己的胸前，與他的手指交纏。山崎閉上眼親了土方的手指，土方感到手指的溫熱沒有退減，睡在他膝上的人傳來沈穩的呼吸聲。

「回來了就別私自離開，阿崎。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 設定  
> 1）機械警察山崎是在戰後第二年的時候就到土方身邊  
> 2）機械警察相關的都是我捏出來的設定
> 
> 後記  
> 寫到一半手抖把全文刪去，幸好救回來了ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
> 終於把阿崎生賀的番外吐出來，其實獨立看也沒問題，並不影響。寫完之後的感想是果然我真的很愛阿崎！  
> 文裡很刻意地寫很機械的東西，想表達那種冰冷無情，如果能感受到機械和人的相距或是反差就好了～  
> 標題的若能擁有的話，有幾個意思呢  
> 生賀和這篇的土方都是在山崎睡後才說出山崎想聽到的說話，是故意的  
> 題外話，bgm的歌詞某些真的很配這文，推大家去看看聽聽w  
> 希望你們喜歡
> 
> 零昀 20180722 04:08


End file.
